


Organic Chemistry

by iriswesttt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswesttt/pseuds/iriswesttt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another Earth where Barry is a professor and Iris is a grad student and his best friend, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic Chemistry

He pushes the second finger into her, slowly, teasingly, rocking it with the other, and feels Iris stiffing all around him, her lips parting and her eyes, wide, studying him, a little bit of fear reflecting back at him — fear about how things would be different, that there was no coming back from here, that they never actually talked this through, that he would loose them by trying to become something else. Her electric pink nails dig into the nape of his neck, then into his scalp and it feels sacred, bounden, watching her squirm in pleasure, letting out soft moans, muffled by the fact that she buries her nose and lips on his shoulder, the noises she makes causing him to crave for some kind, any kind, of relief as he tries to feel all of her, through their clothes that are still on, plastering himself against her, tasting her lips and breathing the smell of Iris, of her sweet coconut shampoo and of her sunshine perfume, in.

Sometimes Barry felt like they had danced around each other for far too long, they would share a moment and it would be hard to believe that she didn’t feel the same way he did, but most of the time he convinced himself it was all wishful thinking so the second she clings into him, opening her legs to his hands tracing up her inner thighs, there’s a lot shock running through his system as well, and a vague certainty that what is happening must be all a dream. 

He met Iris the first week of college, both of them had picked gender studies for their sociology requirement; him mostly because his mom taught the course and after have spend all his life trying to imagine what kind of professor she was he could finally see it, which turned out to be a huge mistake (his mom never extend to the classroom any of the soft qualities she’d always shown him at home) except for Iris, who always made anything and everything worth it. They became best friends in less than a full month afterwards, spending nights and nights talking gibberish and he had always been absolutely certain she was the most beautiful person he would ever meet, but it wasn’t like that, he was still dating Becky Cooper back then, and he was sure, so sure, Iris would never be interested in him anyway.

Then, around the time he and Becky broke up (as it turned out long distance was really hard and she was just too needy to be able to control her urges and it so totally wasn’t her fault that she had cheated on him with Rick Dunne), Iris was already dating Eddie. By then Barry was largely aware that there would be no fighting it, he would be in love with Iris his whole life, her smile and her enthusiasm and the way she always made everything in the world around her shiny and just generally better, would always guarantee that there would be no getting over it.

Iris and Eddie started dating sophomore year. He was the TA on the criminal psychology class Iris had taken and she had spend the whole semester saying she was absolutely not dating the conceived pretty-boy-assistant, but after the course had ended she succumbed to his charms, causing Barry to agonise through five whole years of girls who were never really girlfriends until he decided to just give in into Patty’s attempts. And how it seemed against the universe that the two of them would be in a relationship at the same time for too long, Eddie got a job offer at an Australian university. He proposed to Iris, begging her to go with him but in the end she decided she couldn’t leave, she had been accepted in the postgrad program for her PhD by then and she said couldn’t just abandon everything and go to somewhere where all she would have would be Eddie. There were no words to describe the solace Barry felt when she showed up at his door holding a bottle of vodka and one of gin, saying that she needed him to get drunk with her, but the vodka was all hers so he would have to drink the gin, cause Eddie was leaving and she was staying. This was a year ago, and Iris had stayed completely single the whole time, saying she had to mourn her the end of her and Eddie because it wasn’t just any day you let go of a 7 year relationship. 

He had hold on to his relationship with Patty for a fraction of that time, it was easier at the beginning, when Iris was with Eddie and he could easily dismiss Patty’s jealousy of Iris saying that she had a boyfriend whom she clearly loved, and her and Barry were just friends, but once Iris was single it turned out much more complicate to convince her that it had always been strictly platonic between them, so Patty dumped him, and he was mostly embarrassed by the relief he felt that he wouldn’t have to do it himself, and for the couple of months he and Iris had been single at the same time, for the first time all the while they had known each other, he was cowering in fear that taking an action, any sort of action, would ruin the perfect rhythm they had going, at the same time that the notion that if he didn’t do anything she would fall in love with someone else kept nagging him, seeing as they had the worst track record on the history of timing.       

That is until today. Today was Thursday, which meant she would meet him at the organic chemistry classroom (he was giving his first course as an official professor at CCU. He had defended his dissertation and his advisor was retiring from the undergrad courses he used to teach and Barry had been offered the position, which he took gladly, only realising how scaring would it be when he had a classroom full of freshmen calling him professor), and him and Iris would get their lunch somewhere and then eat it in his room, spending most of their afternoon together, while he read something new she had written for her dissertation and she would help him prepare the next class in a manner that his students would understand what the hell he was talking about. 

Today, after eating her sushi, Iris sat on his table, nibbling on the brownie they were sharing, her hair up in a ponytail and her legs crossed in the short short skirt she was wearing, and as he sat at the chair right in front of her, trying to concentrate on her writing while she mocked him about Carol Porter, the student that kept on hitting on him, questioning what she could do to get her grade up from the B+ she currently had, and Barry only vaguely listened to it, his brain filled with the notion that if she opened her legs he would have an exclusive view of her underwear, wondering what colour would that be. She was bothered by the lack of attention he was seemingly paying her, so she took his glasses of his face, trying them on herself as she said in a teasingly tone;    

“I was wondering if I could blow you into revising my grade, professor Allen.”

And he knew, he was sure, it probably meant nothing, just like the fact that she would call his exes Be-eckyy Cooooper and Paat-ty Spiiiivot also meant nothing, but he felt all his blood rushing to his face and his sight actually blurred warm at the image she had evoked, and before he could understand exactly how, he was pressing her against his bookcase, pushing the hem of her skirt up and her panties out of the way and slipping first one finger, then another, where she was warm and slick, his thumb rubbing on her, before he even had a chance to taste her lips. She was actually the one to pull him down to her, brushing her lips on his and then shoving the tongue in, in between two moans that hit him straight on his core, when there was a knock on the door and one of his students was asking if he could get the keys to the lab, causing Iris to whisper in a muted tone;

“Shit! Shit! Fuck!”, as she tightened around his fingers and his breath caught at the sensation of it, all the hair of his body prickling on his skin with the notion that that was what it felt like to make her come.

She pushed him off, adjusting her skirt back down and he wiped his fingers on his pants, resisting the urge to smell it and suck on it, and placed his glasses back on as he opened the door to Adam Hendricks, the undergrad student whose research Barry supervises, saying he needs to use the lab. Adam sticks his head inside Barry’s room as he waits for the keys and says;

“Hey, miss West, I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch.”

Iris, sitting on the chair Barry was occupying just five minutes ago, her sticky legs closely fastened together and her arms crossed over her stomach and she answers with a smile that he figures anyone who doesn’t know her as well as he does would buy;

“Oh, that’s not a problem at all.”

When he leaves them alone again Barry locks the door behind him and lets out a breath he had been holding and watches Iris placing a hand on her collar bones and giggling and saying;

“What we just did, I mean, that’s got be against some faculty rules.”

“One or two. Probably. I’m not so sure about the level of description they put in there.”

And she smiles at him, her big ass smile, her impossibly perfect smile, and it fills him with the usual butterflies and a new found certainty that she did love him, exactly like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr iriswestthings


End file.
